Expanded fluoropolymer provides many advantages over conventional material for dental cleaning. One advantage is the low friction characteristics of expanded fluoropolymer, which allows it to more easily glide through tight teeth. This low friction however, makes it difficult to grip and hold during flossing. The expanded fluoropolymer strands currently available come in various sizes and density. Unfortunately, many people have a wide range of gaps between their teeth and one size, density, or type of floss may not adequately clean between all their teeth.
There exists a need for an expanded fluoropolymer dental cleaning article that is easy to hold and can effectively clean a wide range of gaps between teeth.